1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of checking and restoring deleted data in a convenient manner, and a method for managing deleted information thereof.
2. Background
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Generally, since the mobile terminal has a small storage space, a user of the mobile terminal should frequently delete unnecessary information so as to obtain a sufficient storage space.
For instance, since various types of electronic documents are easily copied and transferred, the same documents may exist in the mobile terminal, and the user of the mobile terminal transfers files to an external device or other storage device due to a limited capacity of the mobile terminal. Especially, moving images, photos, and E-books inside the mobile terminal occupy a large capacity when they are not backed up, and cause a user's difficulty in remembering a back-up position when they are backed up. Thus, the user selectively deletes the same documents, or files, moving images, photos, and E-books transferred to an external device or other storage device.
However, the conventional mobile terminal has a disadvantage that deleted information cannot be restored, since it is completely deleted without leaving a history. Further, a user cannot check the deleted information (data).